


人间真实

by Depressed



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, don't think i'll ever finish this
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 07:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12405567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressed/pseuds/Depressed
Summary: 私设全员认为克雷登斯死亡，采用微博上“蜷翼魔毒液只能消除不好的记忆所以雅各布没完全忘掉魔法”的解释。对不起，坑了。





	1. Chapter 1

美国魔法国会安全部长珀西瓦尔·格雷夫斯在英国出公差期间于斯卡曼德家与斯卡曼德兄弟二人共进晚餐，宾主尽欢。

本来应该是这样的，如果忒修斯没收到来自英国魔法部的紧急通知。

“部里的事，我很快就回来。”忒修斯摘下餐巾丢在座位上，一边披上披风一边对格雷夫斯致以抱歉的微笑。

“公务优先。”格雷夫斯耸耸肩，“如果我能帮到你……”

“不必了，谢谢，只是个小警报。”忒修斯向着火炉走过去，抓一把飞路粉洒在壁炉里，“纽特，记得洗盘子。瓷器不能和锅堆在一起。”消失在翠绿色的火焰里之前，他还不忘向自己的小弟弟叮嘱一句。

“哦，好吧。”纽特对着空空荡荡的壁炉眨眨眼睛。或许是常年和魔法生物相处的缘故，他脸上有着不属于这个年龄的稚气。

 

和格雷夫斯一同进餐实在令纽特压力不小。虽然已经知道之前他在美国遇到的“格雷夫斯”实际上是喝了复方汤剂的盖勒特·格林德沃，面对格雷夫斯时，纽特还是忍不住想缩回他那个施了空间延展咒的箱子里。毕竟，上次他和长着这张脸的人共处一室的时候，对方的钻心咒让他连尖叫的力气都没有。而再上一次……纽特拒绝回忆他是怎么莫名其妙被判死刑的。

令他庆幸的是，格雷夫斯没想和忒修斯·斯卡曼德的怪胎弟弟找话说。直到晚饭结束之前，餐桌上都没发出刀叉碰撞之外的声音。

 

“感谢款待。”格雷夫斯放下叉子，“很高兴能品尝地道的英格兰美食。”

纽特不确定这是褒奖还是嘲讽。

通过观察格雷夫斯嘴角翘起的弧度，他最终假设这句话应该是褒奖。但不论是哪一种，他都不太想和格雷夫斯再单独相处。

“走了这么远的路，你肯定很累了。我来带你去客房吧。”

纽特推开椅子站起来，但格雷夫斯没有动，只是抬起一只手向下压了压。

“事实上，我想和你单独谈谈，小斯卡曼德先生。基于忒修斯不在，我认为现在就很合适。”

格雷夫斯那一压只是单纯的手势，纽特却仍然不由自主地坐回座位上。

“这封信出自你的手笔。”格雷夫斯向纽特推过去一张发黄打卷的纸，用陈述而非疑问的语气说。

 

“亲爱的科瓦斯基先生：

你正在罐头工厂里虚度人生。请收下这些鸟蛇蛋壳作为担保物……”

 

“你从哪儿拿到这个的？”纽特错愕地抬起眉毛。

“很明显，在合众国的经历没能让你记住法令3-A。”格雷夫斯摇摇头，“安全部的工作人员已经回收并销毁了那些鸟蛇蛋壳，并修改了相关人员的记忆。”

“连雅各布的也……”纽特无意识地双手紧握，十指交叉在一起。

“你很清楚我们的法律，小斯卡曼德先生。不会有例外。”格雷夫斯皱眉回答，“因为你和科瓦斯基先生为魔法社会所做的贡献，以及你远在英国的事实，你不会被起诉。但是……”

“请问你们怎么改的银行那群人的记忆？”出乎格雷夫斯意料，纽特竟然毫不担心他自身的处境，而是焦急地问起了不相干的人。

“按照工作规范，傲罗会消除一切与魔法物品相关的记忆。也就是说，麻瓜们会认为鸟蛇蛋壳从来没存在过。“

“他们会认为 _担保物_ 从来没存在过。”纽特一字一句地指控道，“没有担保物，银行不可能再给雅各布提供贷款。你毁了他的店。”

“说到他的店，”格雷夫斯不得不强行把话题带回正轨，“傲罗发现这位科瓦斯基先生的店内出售与魔法生物外形相似的面包，我们怀疑这与你药水的配置方法有关。我到英国来的另一个目的是带你配置的遗忘药水配方及样本，进行研究以便排除其他漏网之鱼。”

 

屋子里有点冷。

格雷夫斯的第一反应是去看壁炉是否突然灭了，但炉火仍旧明亮耀眼，于是他转回来看坐在他面前的青年。

纽特·斯卡曼德的手正在抖。那年轻人的手是毛糙的，有肉眼可见的伤痕和茧子。现在那双手正紧紧交握在一起，放在餐桌上镶金的瓷器旁边。

那双手正在抖。

“不会再有什么‘漏网之鱼’。”纽特说，“蜷翼魔的毒液会消除不愉快的记忆，只有雅各布对魔法的印象不一样。”

顿了一顿，那年轻人焦急地说下去：“部长先生，雅各布对魔法没有恶意，他不会伤害任何人。”

“没人能保证他永远这么想，也没人能保证其他人不会从他那儿听到什么。”格雷夫斯揉揉额心，感受到由内而外的疲倦。全世界最穷凶极恶的黑巫师正在他们的监狱里，纽约刚刚遭遇了一场劫难，可他却坐在大西洋另一端的晚餐桌前，和一个完全不理解形势严峻的小家伙讲道理。

简直像是学校老师。

“听着，小斯卡曼德。”格雷夫斯不耐烦地敲了敲桌子，决定尽量速战速决，“整个美国正一片混乱，我们没有多余的人手来挨个检查纽约的每个麻鸡。如果你能提供配方，让我们搞明白到底是什么地方出了问题，安全部就可以把更多力气用在追踪那个默然者残余的碎片上。”

 

纽特用力推开椅子站起来。椅子腿和地面摩擦，发出刺耳的响声。

“他叫克雷登斯·巴伯恩，他十七岁，是个从来没机会接触魔法的孩子。”

“他把纽约城翻了个个儿，为了保持魔法社会隐蔽，国会不会冒险让他活下去。”这小子怎么总是抓不住重点？格雷夫斯的耐心耗尽了，“根据保密法第五章第二条，作为美国魔法安全部部长，我命令你交出由雷鸟散播至纽约的遗忘药水配方。”

 

“一切都是为了 _更伟大的利益_ ，是不是？我知道为什么格林德沃的伪装一年来没人识破了。”纽特的语气和眼神同样冰冷，“你们都一样。”

他后退一步，手揣在口袋里，毫无疑问是在摸他的魔杖。

“我建议你三思，年轻人。”格雷夫斯的眼睛危险地眯起来，魔杖悄无声息地经袖子滑到手里，“你在侮辱魔法国会本身。”

 

“我会和你一起去纽约，在整个魔法国会面前公开配方。”纽特斩钉截铁地说，“只要你准备好了，我们就可以动身。”

“如果你以为皮奎里女士会允许你把你那一箱动物拎进纽约城——”

“别担心，纽约有它们最可怕的天敌。”纽特面无表情地说，“我不会把这些小家伙带过去的。”

“什么？”格雷夫斯下意识地提问。

“你们。”纽特不再看他，转身离开。

 

“客房在楼上右手第一间。晚安，格雷夫斯部长。”


	2. Chapter 2

愤怒是不能解决问题的，这种情绪指向作战经验丰富的外国傲罗头目时尤甚。

离开世界大战的东线战场之后，纽特愈发清楚这一点。

他正以一人之力面对整个冰冷阴沉的美国魔法国会，必须得有人帮他。

 

亲爱的卢卡斯：

我已经在一周之前回到伦敦。随信附上一缕独角兽的毛发，它是我在欧洲的森林里解救一只幼兽时得到的纪念品，希望这能对你的医学研究有所助益。

很遗憾没有机会与你一同喝下午茶。经MACUSA邀请，我很快又要回到美国，参与一场与魔法生物相关的调查，其中牵扯到一个有趣的魔法医学现象。

当事人是一名麻瓜，他在服用了蜷翼魔毒液为主要原料的遗忘魔药之后，又被重复施放了遗忘魔咒，目前后遗症不明。美国魔法界对麻瓜知之甚少，所以我很好奇圣芒戈医院是否对相关事项有过研究。

殷切期盼你的回信。

你真诚的，

纽特·斯卡曼德

 

蒂娜：

我明天会出发前往纽约，大概在三天之后到达，希望届时能拜访你和昆妮。请尽快回信，他们在雅各布身上用的是哪一种遗忘咒。麻瓜的生理特征和我们不同，重复叠加的魔法效果可能对他造成影响。

纽特

 

直到猫头鹰扑扇翅膀的声音再也听不见，纽特才阖上窗户，疲倦地躺下来。这时他想起来，晚饭的餐具还在桌子上原样摆着。

忒修斯又得皱着眉头数落他一顿，纽特不安地想。凝固在盘子上的油渍向来不好洗，况且他不是个家务魔咒的高手。他能做的也就是明天早晨出发前把盘子泡在热水里，给忒修斯减轻点清理的负担。

当然，另一个选项是现在下去洗了盘子。但是格雷夫斯的客房在离楼梯口最近的位置。一想到要和那个人再谈一回话，纽特就恨不得缩回床上，脑袋一蒙，睡他个天昏地暗。

 

“嘿，皮克特。”年轻的魔法生物学家无意识地把手伸到衣服口袋里，想从他的小朋友那里汲取一点安慰。手指在口袋里晃过了几个来回，触到的却只是无生气的布料。纽特这才想起来，在和格雷夫斯同桌进餐之前，他硬把皮克特的枝条从他手指上拽下来（当然，逃不过被吐着舌头喷了一脸树汁），放回了锁着的箱子里。

 

就连最不容易被人发现的皮克特，也不能带到纽约去。不用多想就知道，纽约的安全警戒等级在抓住格林德沃之后又上升了不止一个等级。况且除非全体傲罗都吃了一打混淆咒，否则他们绝对不可能不检查魔法生物学家是否携带违禁生物。

真是，好极了。

那么，他在出发之前，至少得跟他的每一位小朋友（尤其是心被他伤碎的，绿色的那一位）说个再见。

纽特轻手轻脚地挑开箱子上的锁扣，迈进去第一只脚——

 

咚。

有人在敲门。

忒修斯走路没这么安静。

 

排除法完成，脚收回，锁上好，“麻瓜模式”按钮一按，纽特拽了两下格子睡衣下摆，才去开门。

“啊，晚上好，格雷夫斯先生。”

他应该更有气势一点的，但是刚才的勇气只是一瞬间的爆发，和格雷夫斯四目对视的时候，纽特还是没忍住把头低下去。

 

“晚上好，咳咳，小斯卡曼德先生。”格雷夫斯礼貌地点头致意，“希望我没有打扰到你的睡眠。”

“呃，这个，其实我正要睡……”美国人真是令人绝望。纽特在被格雷夫斯打断的时候才想明白，对方不过是在客套。

“好的，那么我有几句话要说。”

美国魔法国会安全部长，珀西瓦尔·格雷夫斯先生，就这么堂而皇之地穿着白天的衬衫领带小马甲，走进了纽特的卧室里。

还自来熟地靠进了他唯一一张沙发椅。

纽特看了看自己显得愈发皱褶不堪的睡衣，做了个吞咽的动作，突然感觉自己需要一件隐形衣。

“坐下吧，小斯卡曼德先生，我没在审讯你。”格雷夫斯带着笑意摇摇头，“我很抱歉，今天早些时候我不该那么说，我……反应过度了。关心朋友是理所应当的事。”

 

或许他对美国巫师的偏见太深了，格雷夫斯说“朋友”的时候，纽特感觉他的语气显得有点不屑。

这样想着，纽特点了点头，坐在床上离格雷夫斯尽量远的一端，完全忘记了这是他的卧室，他的家，而格雷夫斯不过是个来拜访的异国客人。

 

“我也很抱歉。”纽特决定速战速决。

“魔法国会非常感谢你的协助。但如果你能把配方交给我，通过邮寄的方式送到纽约去，会节约所有人的时间。你也能有更多的精力来写，啊，什么书来着？《神奇动物在哪里》，对吧？”

“非常感谢你的好意，但是我认为，如果能亲自看一看纽约的状况……比如，呃，检查一下美国的雨水和亚马逊的成分差异，可能会对解决问题更有效。”纽特终于找到一个机会。把烂熟于心的借口背出来。

但是格雷夫斯好像不太买账。

“哦？”格雷夫斯站起来，绕着他本就不大的屋子走。安全部部长的阴影被月光拉长，投在纽特的脸上。

“是的，格雷夫斯先生。”纽特强调，“不同地区的自然降水会对魔法生物产生不同的效果。1832年，一位来自苏格兰阿盖尔郡的女巫在印度南部使用了月痴兽的……”

 

“关于魔法生物的讲话可以留待明天。”格雷夫斯在他的书桌旁站定了，伸手去拨拉他没来得及收起的吸墨纸。

纽特全身僵硬。

 

“那是私人信件，格雷夫斯先生！”他徒劳无功地抗议。

“蒂娜？”格雷夫斯拿起吸墨纸，挑眉发问。

年轻的魔法生物学家几步走到桌边，抓回那叠纸，手指头上粘得斑斑点点全是墨迹，琥珀色的眼睛里泛着水光。

“你还在和戈德斯坦小姐保持联系？”和纽特设想的正相反，格雷夫斯竟然没因为他那封信的内容生气。那中年男人的声音里竟然有点笑意。

“是的。”纽特松开吸墨纸。那皱皱巴巴的一小团掉在床上，松开一点，露出仅有的一行字：

“蒂娜：我明天会出发前往纽约，大概在三天之后到达，希望届时能拜访你……”

 

“小斯卡曼德先生，你可以直接说的。”格雷夫斯靠回扶手椅里，十指交叉着架在膝盖上，忍俊不禁地调侃，“就算是在美国，想要见到一位年轻女士也不违法。”

 

纽特睁大眼睛，难以置信地看着格雷夫斯。

“戈德斯坦小姐是一位优秀的傲罗，我认为给她和她的朋友一个重逢的机会没什么不恰当的。”纽特注意到，格雷夫斯这次提及“朋友”时，用了和上一次完全不同的声气。

“是的，蒂娜非常令人难忘。”他只好顺着格雷夫斯的话说下去。

 

格雷夫斯沉吟片刻，突然拍了拍手：“这样，小斯卡曼德。你现在把那个配方给我，我来给你提交个申请，让你作为安全部特别顾问，研究雨水对蜷翼魔毒液的影响，怎么样？”

看到纽特目瞪口呆的样子，他又补充了一句：“为期三个月，不用到国会上班。”

 

“如果不打搅你的工作，那就再好不过了。”纽特挠挠头皮，从挂在椅子上的外套口袋里拿出他的随身记录本，魔杖轻点，复制了其中一页递过去。

“那么，为了不让戈德斯坦小姐久等，我们最好还是明天早点出发。晚安，小斯卡曼德。”格雷夫斯心满意足地把配方揣进口袋，走了一半，突然回过头：

 

“格林德沃不会这样帮你，你说呢？”

 

纽特满身冷汗，倒在床上，大口喘着气。

梅林在上，他今天晚上一定会做噩梦。


	3. Chapter 3

次日纽特顶着一对黑眼圈起床的时候，忒修斯还没有回来。

这对纽特来说不算什么好消息。他前一天熬夜到凌晨三点过，和每位小朋友说了再见，期间还被糊了一脸角驼兽口水，但不能听见忒修斯亲口保证“我会把你的动物们亲手送到莉塔·莱斯特兰奇手里让她代管”还是让他内心忐忑。

 

“船两小时之后开。就算能幻影移形到码头附近，我也仍然建议提前出发。”格雷夫斯在他面前晃了晃自己的金怀表。

纽特差点被一口烤焦一半的面包夹煎蛋噎死。是每个美国人都令人不得安宁，还是只有珀西瓦尔·格雷夫斯这个样子？！

肇事者温文尔雅地挥一下魔杖，牛奶壶飞起来，恰到好处地在纽特的杯子里倒上一半。

“你的工作都做完了？”纽特喝两口牛奶，感觉嗓子口的肿块终于消下去，眨眨眼睛偏头问。

“昨天下午签了最后一份文件。”格雷夫斯仿佛丝毫没察觉到纽特只是在拖延出发时间，自顾自地说下去，“不是机密，可以跟你说。美英联合安全保障条例，针对残存的格林德沃追随者。”

“哦，好吧。”纽特只好低头去喝牛奶，“我还想要你给忒修斯带个纸条，让他把箱子给莉塔。”

“你可以用猫头鹰。”格雷夫斯一针见血地指出。

“它们都出去捕猎了，捕猎。”纽特苍白地强调。

谢天谢地，格雷夫斯没继续追问他，是不是只有魔法生物学家养的猫头鹰才在白天猎食。

“你可以写个纸条。”格雷夫斯耸耸肩，“我加个足够强的防火咒语，让它从壁炉里飞过去。”

 

一切借口都宣告失效，纽特眼睁睁地看着仓促写就的纸条消失在绿焰里。他只好拎起一个小得多也新得多的箱子，被格雷夫斯挽着手臂，幻影移形到码头附近的一间小工具棚里。

“呃，还有多长时间？”他揭下糊在额头上的蜘蛛网，偏开头提问。

“正好一小时零四十分钟。”格雷夫斯回答，“快一点，英国麻瓜海关的效率比美国的低很多。”

如果纽特没听错的话，他的国家刚才大概是经受了无端的指责。

 

“斯卡曼德先生，有一封来自小斯卡曼德先生的信，从飞路网里来。”书记员把沾满了炉灰纸条放在忒修斯桌角，尽量远离重要法律文件和案卷的位置，微笑着说。

“谢谢你，玛丽安。我等一下看。”忒修斯抬起头，短暂地回以一个礼貌的微笑，继续低下头去奋笔疾书。

他袖子一动，纸条在不经意间落地。于是这张寄托了纽特·斯卡曼德殷切期望的纸条跟着头发团、废纸屑和其他一些垃圾一起，被施了自动清扫咒的扫把一起，扫到那个锈迹斑斑的铁皮垃圾桶里去了。

“我好像，有一封信？”忒修斯·斯卡曼德看着空无一物的桌角，得出他可以回家再和纽特详谈的结论。

 

格雷夫斯买的是单人舱的船票，纽特为此不胜感激。不过，如果能不用和美国魔法国会安全部长（俗称：傲罗头子）在同一艘船上共度三天，纽特会更感激他一些。

“你在想，我们为什么没有直接幻影移形。”格雷夫斯的声音在背后响起，吓得他一哆嗦。

纽特意味不明地嘟囔一声，眯起眼看不远处码头上停着的一只鸥鸟。它羽毛乌黑发亮，喙是前端微弯的亮黄色，再观察尾羽……

“在看海鸥？”安全部长清了清嗓子，把提问的声音抬高一点。

“确切的说，是黑背鸥。”纽特很高兴话题回到了他熟悉的安全领域，“望远镜落在房间里了，否则我就能看出来它是大黑背鸥还是小黑背鸥。这个距离上，定种没那么容易。”

格雷夫斯安静了好一会儿。纽特于是得到深呼吸的机会，然而下一刻混杂着燃油和腥咸味道的海风，就呛得他咳嗽起来。

格雷夫斯还是没有要走的意思。

纽特决定认输：“好吧，的确感觉有点奇怪。我以为傲罗有专用的幻影移形中转站。”

“皮奎莉女士认为，我立刻投入工作不是个好主意。她似乎感觉我在经历了这么多事情之后，需要休个假。”格雷夫斯摇摇头，“订客船的头等舱，而不是游轮的七日游，是她能作出的最大让步。”

 

格雷夫斯站得离他很近。纽特能看见安全部长脸上尚未消褪的伤疤和斑白的鬓发。

纽特呼吸一滞，移开眼神。

“我自己也没办法用傲罗的传送站，再看看海上的风景也不错。”他回答。

“说到上个月发生的事，我有个问题想问你，小斯卡曼德先生。”格雷夫斯仍然不打算结束对话，“你是否有一种独特的生物或者器具，能够看破变形咒的伪装？”

“不好意思，什么？”纽特突然明白过来，“不是你想的那样。我只是有种猜想，所以就，证实了一下。”

“而这种猜想竟然成真了。”格雷夫斯追问下去，“接下来你是不是要告诉我，长时间和魔法生物一起生活，能够提高对黑巫师的感知力？因为如果真的是这样，我会把喂养魔法生物加入傲罗培训课程的，纽特·斯卡曼德。”

 

纽特绝望地环顾四周。他们正站在顶层甲板上，周围只有稀疏的三两乘客，哪一个都不像有可能走过来与他们搭话的。

如果尴尬有实体，他现在已经被压死了。

“很难想象忒修斯的朋友，蒂娜的上司是格林德沃的忠诚支持者。”最终，他不得不作答，“你，我是说，格林德沃伪装的你，说那些话的时候，像是下一刻就要把所有人炸上天一样。”

“戈德斯坦小姐当时也在场。”格雷夫斯继续说，“但你在她之前采取了行动，为什么？”

“我真的不知道。”纽特只能这样回答。

“你是不是具有某种心灵感应能力，或者对特定种类魔法的感应能力？”格雷夫斯抿起嘴唇，手指敲击着船舷的栏杆，“格林德沃对英国比对我们更危险，你的能力在欧洲会非常有用。”

 

纽特突然注意到，格雷夫斯的嘴唇上也有一道伤疤，它比其它痕迹的颜色都浅一些，却泛着不自然的蓝绿色光泽。

无论受害者表现得如何坚强，黑魔法的伤害一旦留下，都永远不会消褪。

几乎被格林德沃折磨致死的不只是他一个人。

 

“我只是有种感觉。”纽特坦白，“不是天赋或者能力，也没什么特殊的，只是一种直觉。它不是每次都管用，所以恐怕不能帮到你们。”

纽特不想去看那男人脸上失望的表情。

“我很抱歉，格雷夫斯先生。”

出乎他意料的是，格雷夫斯低头沉吟片刻，嘴角竟然翘起来了一点。

“虽然和魔法无关，但这的确是你的天赋，小斯卡曼德先生。”

他们肩并肩站着，汽笛鸣响，巨轮开动。面前是无止境的灰绿色海水，远处是铅色的冬日天空。

从前一晚开始，纽特第一次没有立刻逃离的冲动。


	4. Chapter 4

换上睡衣之后，纽特反锁了房门，还加了层封锁咒。

船随水流微微颠簸着，笔尖在羊皮纸上洇开一片墨迹，他胡乱卷起羊皮纸，塞在箱子角上，决定今天晚上还是早点睡。格林德沃已经在铁窗之后，但那片大西洋彼岸的土地上，还潜伏着其他令他不安的事物。

夜里似乎下了雨，他半睡半醒间听见雨水噼噼啪啪打在窗子上的声音，翻了个身又睡过去。

 

为了避免尴尬的对话，纽特起得很早。但当他看见餐桌旁熟悉的灰色大衣时，痛苦地意识到好运大部分时候不会眷顾他。

“晚上睡得怎么样？”格雷夫斯一挑眉。

“还好。”纽特突然开始忙于往自己的面包上涂果酱。

“我也是这么想的，基于昨天那只猫头鹰快啄裂了窗玻璃都没能吵醒你。”格雷夫斯不紧不慢地往面包上抹着黄油，一眼都不看他。

“猫头鹰？”纽特差点把叉子掉在地上。

格雷夫斯把两片面包叠在一起，慢悠悠地往嘴里送，咽下去第一口才回答他的问题。

“是的，小斯卡曼德先生，猫头鹰。从它嘴里拿下来信可真是费了不少工夫。不过我还是拿到了你的信，喂了那只鸟，把它送走了。”

“谢谢。我没想到会给你添这么多麻烦，希望它没啄到你的手。”纽特不安地说。

“有几道划伤，一挥魔杖就能治好的小事。”格雷夫斯耸耸肩，用餐巾擦了手，从大衣外袋里掏出封信递给他。

寄件人地址仍然清晰可见。

 

卢卡斯医生，

魔咒伤害科，

圣芒戈魔法伤病医院，

伦敦，英格兰

 

“是我的一位同学，麻瓜出身，一直认为‘医生’才是治疗师的正确称呼。”察觉到格雷夫斯探询的目光，纽特的脑子转得飞快，“他对能用作魔药原材料的魔法生物非常感兴趣，我们一直保持联络。”

“是吗？你真热心。”格雷夫斯点评一句，终于又把注意力转回到早餐上去。

接下来的时间里，纽特一直强压着狼吞虎咽完早饭，飞奔回自己船舱里阅读信件的冲动。起身离开时，他没有注意到，格雷夫斯若有所思的目光一直跟随着他的背影。

 

斯卡曼德：

说过很多次了，要叫我卢卡斯医生。

咒语和魔药的效果叠加随地点、间隔时间和具体成分差距非常大，基于没有拿到你所说的蜷翼魔毒液样本，我无法作出任何判断。

我把你的信给首席治疗师普威特先生看过。他对这一案例很感兴趣，想必不日会向我们的美国同行提出访问的请求。

希望这个不幸的病人那时还没有死于你胡乱配置的魔药。

你真诚的，

卢卡斯医生

 

“火焰熊熊。”纽特悄声念出咒语，把信纸烧成一堆细碎的灰烬。

格雷夫斯似乎对卢卡斯医生的事情失去了兴趣，纽特对此深感庆幸。

 

当然，如果格雷夫斯能够像放过卢卡斯医生的故事一样放过纽特余下的旅行时间，他会更庆幸一些。

 

“小斯卡曼德先生？”很好，又来了。纽特看了一眼自己的怀表，时间是晚上九点三十分。

换下来泰迪熊花样的睡衣已经来不及了。

他从已经有了暖意的被子里爬出来，打开房门：“晚上好，格雷夫斯先生。请问我能为您做什么吗？”

格雷夫斯最好有事找他，否则他……好吧，他也不能把格雷夫斯怎么样。

“我本来想问你是否愿意和我一起到甲板上吹吹风。”格雷夫斯回答，“不过既然你已经准备休息了……”

我就要告辞了。纽特在心里替他把话补全。

 

“我能不能问一下，你是否身体不适？”

蒂娜和昆妮会让他早点睡觉的。这和美国人毫无关系，就是格雷夫斯一个人的错。

 

“什么？”纽特迷茫地反问。

“你是不是晕船，或者感冒，或者正在遭受其他疾病的侵扰。”单听格雷夫斯说话的语气，恐怕会以为他在跟一个五岁大的孩子交谈。

“不，没有。我只是感觉事情非常复杂。”纽特嗫嚅着说。

格雷夫斯不知道怎么就进到屋里来，坐上了他的床。

 

“和一位你思念已久的年轻女士重逢有什么复杂的？”格雷夫斯那双有穿透力的黑眼睛注视着纽特。尽管纽特知道对方没有读心的天赋，也不会对他施放摄神取念，他还是抑制住了打寒颤的冲动。

“我不知道。”纽特感觉他这几天撒的谎比一辈子撒的谎都要多，“我很愿意再见到蒂娜，但是我还要写我的书，而且书写完之后，我想再到野外去。我还没去过亚洲，也还想再看看新西兰的几个小岛，那之后还有南极的冰盖……”

格雷夫斯的目光愈发严厉，纽特的声音一点点低下去。

 

到此为止了，他的心思一定都被识破了。

纽特等待着高声斥骂，但格雷夫斯只是皱起眉毛，面色不快地敲了敲床头柜：“这期间，你希望戈德斯坦小姐一直在纽约，等你回来？”

 

当然不是。

 

他摇了摇头，刚要开口，格雷夫斯就继续说下去：“尽管偶尔冲动又情绪化，戈德斯坦小姐仍然是一位优秀的傲罗。在形势缓和之前，我很难批准她的辞职信，当然前提是，如果她打算辞职的话。”

“忒修斯是值得尊敬的傲罗，也是我的朋友。但是你……很难让人相信你曾经上过战场。我希望你能重新思考你的责任和你对未来的选择，小斯卡曼德先生。”格雷夫斯摇摇头，“如果工作表现合格，MACUSA会考虑长期聘用你，希望你能尽快完成思考。”

 

格雷夫斯起身要走，手放上门把手，才听见纽特的声音。

“我对我的动物们同样负有责任。”纽特的声音不大，但很是坚定，“我曾经遇到过的，和还没来得及遇到的那些也包括在内。我不能丢下我的责任，格雷夫斯先生。”

“几个世纪以来，巫师们为了隐蔽魔法，为了盈利，或者单纯的为了娱乐捕杀、贩卖与我们同样具有魔法的这些生物。这是错的，得有人为这些事负责任。”

 

格雷夫斯脚下丝毫不停，仿佛没听见这番陈词一样，关上了纽特的舱房门。他走得很急，很快，甚至没像往常一样停下脚步听听周围的动静。

于是他错过了纽特的第二只猫头鹰。

 

“你得帮帮我们，帮帮亲爱的雅各布。安全部不让任何人接近他，我尤其不行。但他很痛苦，我听得到。可是我再也听不懂了，他听起来像个孩子，或者像个疯……哦，斯卡曼德先生！我们怎么办！

昆妮”


	5. Chapter 5

时间是伦敦的晚上十二点三十分，纽约的凌晨五点三十分。珀西瓦尔·格雷夫斯仍然穿着他白天的行头，坐在舱房的书桌前，面对着一本四十多分钟都没翻一页的精装砖头。

治疗师说他难以集中注意力，说他在受创伤什么后遗症影响，瞎说，他只是累了。观察纽特·斯卡曼德是件非常消耗精力的事。

 

起初，他观察纽特·斯卡曼德，是因为这艘麻鸡船上没有其它值得他观察的东西。现在他仍然观察纽特·斯卡曼德，却拒绝思考这动作背后的含义。

格雷夫斯遇到过很多自命不凡的小家伙。他们穿着三个世纪前的流行服饰，口袋里揣着酒瓶，嘴里嚼着烟叶，带着满脑子“伟大”的想法痛诉不被理解的悲哀。他曾经以为纽特·斯卡曼德是这些小家伙中的一员。

他或许错了。

观察是傲罗的本能，格雷夫斯正巧是个傲罗。纽特提起鸟的分类学，谈及他曾经去过和将来想要去的地方时，眼睛里实打实地闪着光。那些自以为“酷”的小家伙，是不会真的放下漂亮姑娘，往零下四十度的冰盖上跑的。

格雷夫斯曾经希望纽特·斯卡曼德思考并作出改变，纽特在安全部当个傲罗会比在亚马逊雨林深处对魔法界的贡献更大。

他第一次对这一判断产生怀疑。

 

停。

格雷夫斯喝了一大口咖啡，把注意力转回到手头一本讲解黑魔法的书上去。

每一个字母都清晰可辨，可他怎么都读不进去。他的脑子里仍然仿佛寄生了一窝比利威格虫，胀痛着嗡嗡作响。

无论按照伦敦还是纽约时间，他现在都应该在床上睡觉。但睡眠意味着梦境，意味着重新看见格林德沃狞笑着的脸，重新体会咒语渗入他皮肤的痛苦，痛苦，痛苦……

 

停。

治疗师给他开了镇静魔药，还建议他跟什么专业人士谈一谈。如果他去了，他就会成为整个MACUSA最大的笑话。

但是他的头很疼，比利威格虫没有飞走。

镇静魔药就在旅行箱里。

他弹出瓶塞，抿了一小口，只是建议分量的一半，不会有人发现他用过药的。头疼第二天就会消退，他还是那个强大的安全部长。

格雷夫斯用两大口咖啡冲掉嘴里令人作呕的魔药味道，心满意足地躺上了床。

 

纽特第一时间烧掉了昆妮的纸条，但纸条上的内容一直在他心头盘桓不去。

你得帮帮我们，帮帮亲爱的雅各布。

当然了，雅各布是所有人里最不应该受伤的一个。

安全部不让任何人接近他，我尤其不行。

负责这件事的是格雷夫斯，还是他的手下？无所谓，他可以从格雷夫斯入手，涉及到“安全部”的时候，格雷夫斯就是关键。

但他很痛苦，我听得到。可是我再也听不懂了，他听起来像个孩子，或者像个疯……

看看你，纽特·斯卡曼德，看看你自以为是的小聪明造成了什么。你早知道蜷翼魔的毒液不会完全抹去雅各布的记忆，你也应该知道MACUSA不会放过任何一条漏网之鱼。

 

海天交界处，有一条亮色的线条缓缓出现。纽特·斯卡曼德揉了揉眼睛，打开窗户，把两封信的灰烬顺着海风撒出去。

他只希望他还来得及。

 

很奇怪，格雷夫斯之前几乎无所不在。可就在纽特决定要和对方谈一谈之后，直到午饭时间，他还没在餐厅里或是甲板上偶遇对方。

如果不是两个小时后他们就要下船了，纽特会选择等一等的。

“格雷夫斯先生？”他敲敲舱房门。

没有声音。

“格雷夫斯先生，我是斯卡曼德，我们两小时之内就要……”

舱房里响起一声清晰可辨的呻吟，纽特僵住了。

“你没事吧，格雷夫斯先生？”

“格林德沃！”

纽特倒吸一口冷气，拧动门把手。

门没锁，舱房里也没有什么格林德沃。

格雷夫斯呼吸急促，面色青白，眉头紧蹙，额头上沁着冷汗。往常梳得整整齐齐的发型现在乱得一塌糊涂，还有两缕额发贴在额头上。他的领带在睡觉的时候挪了位置，现在那块布料以一个诡异的角度缠在他喉咙上，几乎绕了一整圈。

“格雷夫斯先生，醒一醒。”纽特往房间里迈出一步。

 

地板是黏软的。

纽特一脚踩下时，第一反应是收腿回来，但陷阱比他速度更快。吸力拽着他，陷进去，陷得更深，直到他只有上半身露在木制的沼泽外。

一张光亮的网从天而降。

“粉身碎骨。”纽特念了个咒语，红光在网上反弹开，打裂了一旁的舱壁。他听见脚步声由远而近。

当然，肯定是麻瓜的脚步声。

“格雷夫斯先生！”他扯着嗓子喊。

格雷夫斯猛得从床上坐起来，那架势简直让纽特想起来在埃及见过的木乃伊。只需一眼，他就明白了目前的处境。一挥魔杖，网和沼泽消失不见，裂纹恢复如初，纽特则一个踉跄，脸朝地摔进了门里。

……还顺势滑行了不到一米，正好停在格雷夫斯的床前。

嘭。

舱房门在纽特身后猛然关上，他能听见门另一边麻瓜的声音：

“我好像听到什么东西爆炸了……”

“你那耳朵向来就不灵便……”

 

纽特在床沿上借了下力，站稳了身子。格雷夫斯显然刚从噩梦中醒过来，眼神尚且游离，胸膛也因呼吸起伏。

“没事了，别担心，你安全了。M……我在这儿，没什么可怕的。”纽特忍不住用上了安抚弗兰克时的话语，甚至差点把人称代词也一成不变的加上。

谢天谢地，纽特还记得对方的身份，没伸出手去抚摸格雷夫斯的头发或者肩膀。

格雷夫斯眨眨眼睛，把领带从脖子上解下来，做了个吞咽的动作：“小斯卡曼德先生，不敲门就擅自进入他人的房间，是非常鲁莽愚蠢的行为。”

“我很抱歉。但是你的门没锁，我又听见你发出了奇怪的声音。”纽特低下头，略带羞赧地解释，“我只是想确定你还好，还有，不到两个小时就要下船了。”

“谢谢你。”格雷夫斯生硬地说，“没什么特殊的事，只是在做噩梦而已。”

纽特忍不住伸出手，轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀。

“已经没事了，格林德沃不在这儿，我们马上就要回纽约了。只是做梦而已。我来给你倒杯水，你在床上再躺一会儿怎么样？”他手上轻轻用力，令他诧异的是，格雷夫斯竟然顺着他的动作躺了下去。

“感谢你的帮助，小斯卡曼德先生。”

关上门前，纽特听见这句话。他先叹了口气，然后摇摇头，不禁微笑。

 

当他端着杯柠檬水回来的时候，格雷夫斯已经换了一身全新的套装。他衬衫平整，领带笔挺，没有一根头发不整齐。那男人靠在枕头上，阖着眼睛，呼吸平稳。

纽特把杯子放在床头，轻手轻脚地走了出去。

毕竟，离客轮靠岸还有一个多小时呢。

 

纽特本以为蒂娜或者昆妮会来接他们，但他第一个碰上的竟然是……

“呃，韦斯莱？”

“嘿，纽特！”巴特摩·韦斯莱冲他挥挥手，“我坐麻瓜的灰机，啊不对，飞机来的。在伊法摩尼有个关于魔咒学的会要开。你哥哥让我把这个给你。”

一个熟悉的，绝不应该在此时此地出现的箱子，当着一个绝对不该看见它的人的面，被塞进了纽特的手里。

“什么？”纽特目瞪口呆。

“忒修斯让我带个口信，说他在莱斯特兰奇小姐的帮助下喂了它们一回。”巴特摩兴高采烈地挥挥手，“我得走啦，从这儿到伊法摩尼还有一段路。再见！”

 

“不是我让他把箱子带来的。”纽特绝望地对格雷夫斯低声解释。

对方面无表情地看着他。


	6. Chapter 6

“不是我让他把箱子带来的。”那年轻人绝望地对格雷夫斯低声解释。

格雷夫斯面无表情地看着他。

 

纽特·斯卡曼德有一头蓬乱的卷发，刘海坠在额前，随着他的动作摇晃。他就这么站在那件蓝绿色的大衣里，焦急地注视着格雷夫斯。

他的眼睛里泛着水光。

 

“本来想让你感受一下美国的巫师酒店，已经打电报订过套间了。”名为“安全部长”的面具崩解，格雷夫斯突然嘴角一翘，抬手去拍纽特的肩膀，毫不意外地感受到接触时另一具躯体的瑟缩，“走吧，得给你换个地方住。”

他大步往魔法海关走，知道纽特·斯卡曼德一定跟在他身后，这小家伙还没胆子拎着一箱违禁生物在纽约街头到处乱跑。

一个个选项在他心里闪现又被划掉。如果是在平常，他不会介意在家里收容忒修斯的弟弟几个月的。但现在残余的黑魔法还没清理干净，他不得不搬出来，暂时在市中心租了间麻鸡公寓。

纽特信誓旦旦地说他的动物们不会伤害任何人，但这些话到了格雷夫斯耳朵里，听起来和一个没牵狗绳的麻鸡对他说“我家狗狗从来不咬人”的效果差不多。动物就是动物，他不能冒险让不受控制的危险野兽在没有自保能力的纽约市民中间生活。

这就只剩下一个选项了。想到那个选项时，他格外有存在感的眉毛皱得快凑到一起了。

 

“请不要驱逐我出境。”背后响起来纽特·斯卡曼德的声音，“我的动物们不会伤害到任何人……而且我可以住在你们要求的任何地方，禁闭室里都可以。”

格雷夫斯猛然驻足。

“魔法国会的办公大楼里的确有两间高安全等级禁闭室，供被讯问的犯人居住。”他挑起一条眉毛，“其中一间的房客是，盖勒特·格林德沃。”

纽特复杂的表情让他忍俊不禁。当然，这时候笑出来有损安全部长的威严，所以格雷夫斯决定用力咳嗽两声。

“未经驯服，高度危险的魔法生物被置于这种安全等级的监管下不算过分，你说呢，小斯卡曼德先生？”他决定先发制人，在纽特来得及反抗之前发问。

纽特低着头说“是”的时候，手和脚都不知道该放在哪儿了。

格雷夫斯终于笑出声来。

 

“纽特！”蒂娜·戈德斯坦分开熙熙攘攘的人群，跑到他们面前堪堪站定了。直到那时她才看见格雷夫斯，抿了抿嘴唇，一下子站直了：“格雷夫斯先生！下，下午好……”

格雷夫斯向他的下属颔首致意，体贴而绅士地退开几步，偏过头去看落在路边的一只棕色雀类，以给这对久别重逢的青年男女留出个人空间。

一辆汽车按着喇叭开过来，人群分开，雀类扑扇着翅膀飞走了。

纽特对戈德斯坦说了什么，戈德斯坦抽了口冷气，手捂在嘴上，难以置信地看向他的方向。纽特似乎低声解释了几句，戈德斯坦的表情平缓下来，眼睛却还是泪汪汪的。格雷夫斯心里升起一股火气：他难道是个能把自己下属吓哭的怪物吗？

纽特从口袋里掏出来一块皱皱巴巴的手帕，站得离戈德斯坦近了些。格雷夫斯又忍不住皱起眉头，戈德斯坦这么不冷静，真是有失一位傲罗的风范。看她在大街上跟一个公然违反魔法生物相关法律的家伙站得这么近，恐怕下一秒就要接吻了吧……

格雷夫斯突然想起来，他走开的初衷是不要盯着这二人。

他猛然扭过头去。

 

“格雷夫斯先生？”令他意外的是，预料中的接吻似乎没有发生，年轻的魔法生物学家突然喊他，“对不起，耽误了你的时间。我们还是赶快走吧。”

格雷夫斯狠狠地咳了咳。该死的麻瓜工厂，把空气搅得浑浊不堪。

“说得对，小斯卡曼德先生。毕竟和你不同，我手上有足够我忙到明天尽头的事情。现在，戈德斯坦小姐，我有几个问题得问你。”

皮面小本子从口袋里飞到掌中，自动翻到正确的页数。黑帮、地下交易和走私，劫案、斗殴和麻瓜仇恨案，他手上的事情多得数不胜数。

 

格雷夫斯大步往前走，拒绝回头看跟在身后的年轻男性。

 

他们给禁闭室里的床加了弹簧垫子，换过新的棉被，还安排家养小精灵每天一次打扫卫生。蒂娜在向格雷夫斯交代这些事的时候，嘴唇不自觉地抿起来。

“我没有被任何人冒充，戈德斯坦小姐。”格雷夫斯挥挥手，不耐烦地说。

“对不起，格雷夫斯先生，对不起。我没有怀疑您的意图，只是……”蒂娜磕磕绊绊地回答。

“解散。”格雷夫斯差点要给她补上没说出来的那半句话：你为什么会感兴趣？

这是个好问题，MACUSA的安全部长没理由对外国专家的生活起居这么上心，但珀西瓦尔·格雷夫斯尚未结束对纽特·斯卡曼德的观察。

他决定将自己的动机简单地定义为好奇心，并拒绝回想起噩梦初醒时落在肩上的那只手。

 

尊敬的安全部长向来高高在上，独来独往，与上司和同僚都保持着礼貌的距离。在进行了一打检测，确认他身上没有格林德沃残留的黑魔法痕迹之后，就连皮奎里女士也不得不允许他回到套装和领带组成的精致铠甲之后，仿佛折磨与囚禁都从未存在过。

 

“我不再做噩梦了。”他说，“我很好。”

于是治疗师也把他划到回诊名单之外，格雷夫斯得以在夜晚独自转辗反侧，任凭看不见的伤口在绷带下腐烂生蛆。

 

但这不重要，重要的是背后的窃窃私语在一个走私团伙被格雷夫斯亲手抓获之后彻底消散。他的能力不被质疑，他的地位无人动摇。

所有人都认为他早已恢复如初。

直到纽特·斯卡曼德推开房门，精确地掉进重重陷阱里。

这个年轻人窥见他腐烂的伤口，却没有露出怀疑或诧异的表情。格雷夫斯从魔法国会的同事处得到检查和质疑，却从纽特·斯卡曼德处得到落在肩膀上的手和一杯柠檬水。没有多余的问题，没有怜悯的眼神，仿佛小斯卡曼德的每一个旅伴每晚都会梦见欧洲最强大的黑巫师。

 

格雷夫斯看一眼怀表，时间是晚上十一点四十五分。他的报告已经写完，MACUSA大楼里除去犯人和夜间巡逻的傲罗空无一人。

他应该幻影移形回自己的公寓，或者干脆披上大衣，趴在桌子上睡一觉。他的每一块肌肉都在因为一天的文书工作呻吟，他需要休息。

所以他向羁押区迈开步子，决定去拜访纽特·斯卡曼德。

这逻辑链无懈可击。


	7. Chapter 7

谢天谢地，忒修斯喂过它们。否则三天没有饮食，他的动物们说不定会开始自相残杀。

然而他的确疏忽了，所以不得不承担饥饿带来的不满。纽特牺牲了他的一个望月镜，嗅嗅才依依不舍地放过了他的衣角。

囊毒豹的伤口恶化了，他花了足足一晚上配制清洁伤口的药水。把白藓捣碎细磨，加上圣诞夜摘下的槲寄生，用刚刚打开密封的冷泉水调和，放在坩埚里搅拌，顺时针一次，逆时针三次，再顺时针两次……

恍惚间，纽特有种重回霍格沃茨魔药课堂的感觉。只是精巧的学生用坩埚换成了说是大釜更确切的容器；一旦制作失败，失去的不再是学院分数，而是无辜动物的生命。

每当这种时候，纽特都巴不得变成八爪章鱼，好快一点完成魔药制作，让那可怜的大家伙好起来。

 

“晚上好，小斯卡曼德先生。”箱盖打开，脚步声由远及近，然后响起低沉的人声。

“好。请递一下那边那个滤网，不是大的那个，是六边形的。”纽特头也不抬，下意识地说。

滤网入手，他用余光去瞥这从天而降的好心人，却被珀西瓦尔·格雷夫斯打结的眉毛吓得不轻。

“……晚上好，格雷夫斯先生。”他苦笑着说，“现在已经不是社交性拜访的时候了。”

“还需要什么？”格雷夫斯对他隐晦的提问避而不答，抿了抿嘴唇。

纽特决定将格雷夫斯的动机留待后查，毕竟，眼下最重要的是他一箱子嗷嗷待哺的动物。

“帮我把最下面的箱子拿出来，里面有加过冷冻咒的生肉，剁大概二十磅……啊对不起，二十磅是多少千克？”

纽特一只手抓着滤网，另一只用魔杖把坩埚斜在半空，让药水慢慢流过滤网。他的魔咒学在校时就稀松平常，工作后多年更是除必要外都忘得一干二净。一边使用悬浮咒一边做单位换算实在远超出他的能力范围。

“九。”格雷夫斯挽起袖子，施了个解冻咒，拎起丢在一旁的切肉刀。

什么地方不对，或者所有地方都不对。纽特决定闲下来再思考这些反常行为背后的原因。

 

“啊，今天已经很晚了，真是感谢你的帮助。”珀西瓦尔·格雷夫斯擦干手上的水渍，听见纽特这样说。

作为一名经验丰富的傲罗，格雷夫斯不难看出，对方的肢体动作与表情都在表达“拒绝”。

 

已经很晚了，我还要忙别的事情，请主动一点告辞离开吧。

你不是有很多工作吗？为什么不去做呢？

你在我的箱子里面让我感觉很不舒服，请赶快走吧。

格雷夫斯在心里设想着纽特说出这些话时的表情，又一次差点笑出来。

 

不过纽特不会说出这些话，格雷夫斯也不想离开。英国人的礼貌向来无懈可击，美国的傲罗则从不放过任何一个送到面前的机会。

“的确很晚了，况且明天还要早起分析纽约地下水水样。我很愿意帮你处理你在这里的事情。”格雷夫斯露出恰到好处的友好笑容。

纽特那副表情令他毕生难忘。

 

然而格雷夫斯没想到，“工作”的内容竟然是毫无遮蔽地面对一群上了禁止入境动物名录的魔法生物，还要给它们喂食。

格雷夫斯拎着个铁皮桶，紧紧跟在纽特身后，感受着周围来自魔法生物的气息。

咔。他的靴子跟压断了一根树枝。

一树毛绒绒的小鸟扑棱棱飞起来，压着他油光水滑的头发掠过去。

格雷夫斯握紧了暗袋里的长条形木头。

放在平常，几个昏迷咒就足以解决所有问题。但是这些魔法生物是纽特的心肝宝贝，别说昏迷咒了，他连普通的咒语都不能念。

他希望规避与纽特·斯卡曼德的冲突，并且拒绝思考规避冲突的理由。

 

“小斯卡曼德先生。”他咬牙切齿地喊纽特，“这群护树罗锅，在往我的，衣服上，喷，树汁。”

“什么？”纽特抱着一只长得像章鱼的透明玩意飞奔过来，从其中一只特别绿的家伙爪子里抢救下格雷夫斯的领带。

“真的非常抱歉，格雷夫斯先生，他们平常都不这样……”纽特把两根小树枝从领带纤维里拽出来，忙不迭地道歉。格雷夫斯记得对方口袋里总装着的那个护树罗锅叫皮克特，或许这几只也有自己的名字，或许他应该问问……

格外大的那只终于在纽特的劝说下放开了他的领带，正朝他拼命挥着枝条。

格雷夫斯抑制住冲它翻白眼的冲动，只有五岁小孩才跟弱小的动物较劲。

 

对他有敌意的，却不止是弱小的动物。

 

“他们不是针对你。”纽特护在格雷夫斯身前，把差点飞起来咬他的年幼鸟蛇和他分开，“我不知道为什么，他们从不这样……”

格雷夫斯决定不告诉纽特，他知道三种在两秒之内击杀这条蛇的方法。

“格林德沃伪装成我进过你的箱子，它们对我抱有敌意非常合理。”他用推测断绝了纽特的猜想，“我想……”

我应该离开了，他是打算这么说的。但这时纽特终于安抚下那条爬虫幼崽，走得近些，用手抚摸着它的羽翼，低声喃喃着什么。

一绺卷发在这年轻人的额前晃啊晃，遮住了他的五官。格雷夫斯深呼吸三次，才把目光从那绺碍事的头发上挪开。

“对不起，你说什么？”在格雷夫斯发呆的空当，纽特似乎对那动物做了什么。鸟蛇缩回巢穴里，低鸣着，羽毛反射着五彩的光。

喙尖还残留着血色。

魔杖滑进格雷夫斯的手里，鸟蛇尖鸣一声，羽翼似张未张。

 

“放轻松，放轻松。”纽特轻轻抚摸它，不着痕迹地移动到它和格雷夫斯中间，“没事的，很安全。妈妈在这儿，没什么可怕的。”

 

“没事了，别担心，你安全了。M……我在这儿，没什么可怕的。”

这年轻人在不同场合说出的同一句话浮现在格雷夫斯的脑海中。

一向严肃的安全部长清了清嗓子，刚想伸出手去松领带，好让自己呼吸顺畅些，才想起来他的领带自从被护树罗锅拽走，就一直在纽特手里。

他有奇异的预感，或许他多日观察所探询的答案与他只有咫尺之隔。

 

“小斯卡曼德先生……”格雷夫斯试图打破这只对他自己来说格外尴尬的沉默。

“我给它喝了血浆果和……啊算了别管它……总之是一种魔药。他说他恢复得不错，想飞一飞。”纽特说，“你不介意吧？”

“什么？”格雷夫斯还没来得及想明白，纽特已经捧起那只鸟蛇，跨一大步，把它向上抛去。

 

“看啊，飞起来了！飞起来了！”

银月的辉光中，有斑斓羽毛的动物膨胀翻滚，展翅高飞，羽翼几乎遮蔽整片天空。光影交汇处，纽特展开双臂，笑着大叫。

那鸟蛇低鸣着与他呼应。

夜晚的冷意这时才悄无声息的蔓延过来，格雷夫斯鼻翼颤动，吸进花草和露水的冷冽芬芳。纽特·斯卡曼德这时偏过头看他，眼角眉梢都充斥着最纯粹炽烈的喜悦。

格雷夫斯找到了他寻觅的答案，这答案引发一个问题，一个他必须向纽特直接提出的问题。

他不该问的，蒂娜是他的下属，而纽特此行是为了……但如果这一刻不说，时机或许就永远错过了。

“斯卡曼德。”他握住那年轻人的肩头，把对方笼罩在自己的影子里，低沉急促地提问，“我可以吗？”


	8. Chapter 8

他们在鸟蛇遮天蔽日的羽翼下对视，泛鳞粉光泽的羽毛飘摇着下落。

纽特迟疑地向他看去。那年轻人愣了一刻，随即大概因为了悟，双眼骤然睁大。

格雷夫斯那时清醒过来：他真是疯了。蒂娜是他的下属，纽特则是蒂娜的约会对象。

 

不，这不是问题的关键。最重要的是，他本人是MACUSA的安全部长珀西瓦尔·格雷夫斯，横亘在美国四十八州和大西洋彼岸蠢蠢欲动的黑暗之间最坚固的壁垒。

他是人格化的法规，是行走的戒律；他的手从不颤抖，他的心坚如磐石，他的魔杖永远指向前方。

就算纽特和蒂娜不再约会，这年轻的魔法生物学家也不可能做格雷夫斯的同路人。

抱歉打扰你了，我现在就离开。格雷夫斯试图在落荒而逃前作体面的告别，这句话甚至已经含在他口中，却没能说出来。

 

因为那一刻，地动山摇。

 

魔咒扩张出的整个空间受外力的影响，剧烈地摇动着。禽鸟惊鸣，野兽奔走。纽特在其中试图让它们平静下来，却怎么都做不到了。

 

“用——你的——药水！”格雷夫斯弯下腰，堪堪躲过从他头顶飞跃过去的囊毒豹，声嘶力竭地喊，“麻醉它们，快一点！”

“咒语出问题了！”纽特抓着两只护树罗锅，把那一簇不停挣扎的枝条往口袋里塞，“箱子在复原，我得把它们弄出去！”

 

格雷夫斯一瞬间怀疑，纽特在东欧的作战经验都是忒修斯胡扯出来，给弟弟贴金的。

 

“白痴！是外面的房子在震！”他掩住脸，从蝴蝶或者蜥蜴的群落里穿过去，一把拎住纽特的后领，“听着，我上去看看，你给我把这儿处理好，然后带着你的箱子立刻出去！”

“但这不是地震。”纽特被他震醒，不再恐慌，“也不是火灾，否则我们早该感受到热量了。”

“这就是你该立刻离开的原因。”格雷夫斯拽下袖子，握紧魔杖，整了整衣服的下摆，“如果我没猜错，这些响动是格林德沃的朋友们搞出来的。”

傲罗有义务在紧急事件现场掩护普通巫师撤退，况且一旦纽特脱身，就能请求援助。格雷夫斯一侧身，示意纽特在他之前离开。

“我和你一起去。”纽特作着深呼吸，把口袋里那几只小东西往外掏，“你一个人什么都做不了，外面很危险。”

格雷夫斯忍不住皱起眉头：“离开之后拉响警报，请求救援。小斯卡曼德先生，别让我说第二遍。”

“不会有人单独来救格林德沃。”纽特抬起头，认真地盯着他，“你一个人应付不了那么多黑巫师。”

“我和你加起来也只是两个人。”格雷夫斯决定提醒纽特，对方现在至少在名义上还归自己统领，“你是安全部邀请的外国专家，所以需要听从我的命令。我命令你立刻……”

 

他的陈词被更剧烈的震动打断。纽特扶住树干，将将稳住身子。格雷夫斯趁这功夫一挥手，在他和纽特之间制造一道无形的障壁。他转身离开，风衣后摆故作潇洒地划出一道短弧，只有一句话在身后回响：

“我离开十米之后它会自动失效，不要跟着我，斯卡曼德。”

纽特在他背后大喊着让他回来，这很好，这非常好。

 

格雷夫斯对自己的退场姿势深表满意，当然，如果他在黑巫师们面前出现的姿势也如此潇洒，他的满意程度会呈指数增长。

然而事与愿违才是人生常态。

一道红光擦着他锃亮的皮鞋尖过去，把地面砸了个坑。鞋尖刺啦啦一声响，焦糊发黑，所幸没烧起来。

操。格雷夫斯暗暗骂了句，往门后一闪，冲着那恶咒飞来的方向丢了个无声咒过去。隔断在咒语下倒塌，躲在背后的黑巫师就被砖石砸了一头一脸。一只握着魔杖的手伸在瓦砾之外，挣了两下，终于不动了。

“傲罗！”他听见一个黑巫师的嘶吼，“杀了他！别放跑了！”

“白痴，格林德沃大人还没救出来！”一声闷响，先前开口的家伙哼哼两下，却也没反驳。

格雷夫斯藏在纽特的监房墙后，屏息静气，往外瞥着动静。

若干穿黑袍的家伙迅速聚拢，警戒地看着四周。

格雷夫斯认出那些国际通缉令上的熟面孔：菲弗尔，萨厄尔，茨格勒，科奥斯，罗斯玛丽。格林德沃的跟班差不多齐了。

啪。啪。啪。

一方凝神观察，一方苦寻敌踪，正在气氛最紧张的时候，十几步之外的另一间监房里，有人懒洋洋地鼓掌。

“诸位，让我们欢迎美国魔法国会安全部长，珀西瓦尔·格雷夫斯先生，并且向他为我寻找默然者提供的帮助致谢。”

格雷夫斯不禁一颤，魔杖险些脱手而出。

他到死都忘不了那个声音。

“格林德沃……”他咬牙切齿。

“别指望援兵了，珀西瓦尔。”格林德沃笑吟吟地说，“我的追随者们处理掉了所有和警报系统，再给科奥斯十分钟，他就能打开这扇门。所以，我建议你，就像之前一样，安安静静地交出……”

 

格雷夫斯的脑袋嗡嗡地响。千万只比利威格虫在他脑袋里飞，每只都固执得不肯离开。但他还得回忆，思考，分析，计算自己取胜的可能性。

科奥斯，以解咒而非攻击闻名；萨厄尔，著名的魔药大师。格林德沃还被魔咒限制着，他只需要干掉菲弗尔、茨格勒和罗斯玛丽，那么这就是一对三。

格雷夫斯只希望自己运气够好，格林德沃没有什么还没到场的救兵。

“阿瓦达索命。”他突兀地打断了对方的喋喋不休，从藏身处走出来，向聚集的人群念个咒语，同时也把自己直接暴露在攻击的火力中。

没有时间作任何思考，但对格雷夫斯来说，这样反而更有利。作为身经百战的资深傲罗，对恶咒的反击是刻入骨髓的条件反射。屈身躲避，左挪右腾，他踩着开裂的石板前进，一道魔咒光芒从他耳侧擦过。

 

只剩最后一个，菲弗尔，声名狼藉的虐杀犯，曾经在意大利单枪匹马干掉整支傲罗小队。两人不约而同地用了无杖咒，刺目的白光在他们身侧闪过，随即击打在天花板或墙壁上，溅起绚烂的火花。

吊灯摇曳，石砖剥落，傲罗与黑巫师在遍地狼藉中穿梭，二人脸上手上都是擦伤的血痕，眼神狠厉如孤狼。

“珀西瓦尔，珀西瓦尔。你的表现真是令人难忘。”格林德沃却丝毫不显慌乱，坐在监房里笑吟吟地看着这生死搏杀的一幕，“如果这是第一次见面，我会想要招募你的……”

格雷夫斯冷笑，又跨出一大步把菲弗尔逼到墙角。胜负已分，他没兴趣和故作姿态的失败者多费口舌。

 

吊灯在那时终于从房顶脱落，不偏不倚地砸在他头顶上。

 

“可惜不是，所以杀掉他，菲弗尔。”格林德沃终于把话说完，似笑非笑地摇摇头。


End file.
